


Confidentiality

by smolandgrumpy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, F/M, Feelings, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandgrumpy/pseuds/smolandgrumpy
Summary: Four months. Four long months that she’s been hiding in lockdown. So when everything starts to go back to normal again, she’s going back to work as Jensen’s handler for the first Supernatural convention after the pandemic.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Reader, Jensen Ackles/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	1. The Conference Call

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic, let’s pretend Jensen is single and that the pandemic was over and done with after four months.

It’s Monday and Y/N is sitting in a darkened room as she starts up her laptop for today’s work meeting. She had drawn the blinds already, hiding her surroundings from her workmates.

The light on the nightstand illuminates the room enough for the people in the video call to see her features. That’s all they need to see, really. 

Logging onto her laptop with her password, she clicks open the email client, and selects her calendar. The cursor travels over the highlighted block and she clicks on it, searching for the login link to the Zoom meeting. 

It’s 4.56 PM, she still has four minutes left. Wonders if she should click on the link and let the computer connect or if she should wait. She’d hate to be one of the first ones because that’s always awkward. She would spend time talking nonsense with whoever was as eager as her to join a meeting too soon. 

4.58 PM. Now is a good time, probably. Not too early and she’d hate even more to be the last one. 

Moving her mouse over the link, she clicks on it and a window with the meeting pops open. There’s another click and then she’s there, her laptop camera lights up with a green light, signaling that she too can be seen. 

Seeing herself on screen is not something she enjoys. She nervously rights her hair, arranges it so nobody will notice the hickey that she tried to hide with concealer ten minutes before. It’s a fresh one, one he just gave her an hour ago, even though he knew full well that she’s going to have a meeting. It's her own fault because she had let him, always gets so fucking weak when he nibbles at her throat.

Y/N joins as the six people are talking about something. Nonsense, she guesses. She doesn’t really listen. 

There should be ten people in the meeting to discuss the upcoming Supernatural Convention. The first convention after the lockdown. 

“Hi,” she says and waves, because that’s what every newcomer does and she’s greeted with  _ Hello _ ’s and  _ Hi’ _ s back. 

But there’s one guy already sitting in there, looking like he owns the whole fucking internet, and she doesn’t know how he does it with the lighting but he looks downright pretty. It’s not really fair. 

“Hey, Y/N,” Jensen greets her by name. Of course he does, because he likes to rile her up. He’s also the only one who’s so abso-fucking-lutely cheery. “How are you?”

She smirks, “I’m fine, thank you. I hope you are too.”

_ Keeping it professional _ , that’s what she can and will do.

“Good,” Jensen nods and opens his mouth to say something more but he gets cut off by her boss who’s taking the lead. 

Y/N doesn’t say much, doesn’t have anything to say anyway during the first ten minutes of the conversation. Lowering her face, she takes notes because it’s a prep meeting where they get informed how it will work out and to see how the spirit of the people involved is for the upcoming convention — which she’s really excited about. It has been a while. 

Jensen and Jared do a lot of talking, as they want to know the details on how to make the experience great for the fans after everyone’s been holed up for so long. And she loves that. She always loved how they actually really care, unlike other show’s leads. There are some points that still need to be talked through and Y/N just sits back and watches. She could watch Jensen talk for days, it’s really mesmerizing. 

His hair is long, his beard too. Jensen’s new look is completely different from Dean. It makes him look softer, and rounds up the edges of his jawline. The graying of his beard doesn’t make him less attractive, and that’s also something that she thinks it’s unfair. She hopes they will let him keep it for the convention. Hopes that he won’t let them talk him out of it because  _ ‘some fans might want to meet Dean and not Jensen’ _ . It’s going to be another month until they go back to filming, so it’s actually feasible. She’s sure that apart from a select few, the majority of fans would love to take a photo with this look and she can’t blame them one bit.

It’s going to be weird when the look is gone. Honestly, she needed some time to get used to it herself, but it has really grown on her. Maybe she’ll mourn the loss — just a little.

“So, let’s recap,” Gina, her boss, says and Y/N snaps her mind back to reality, “Jared’s flying in on Friday already because you want to visit some friends, right?”

“Correct,” Jared nods his head in approval. “You did book the hotel for three nights for me, right?” The question is directed to her co-worker, Julian, who’s responsible for the boys' travel arrangements. 

“Yeah, I did,” Julian says with a nod of his head.

Gina nods, “Good, so Jensen, I see that you’re flying in on Saturday evening as per usual?”

“Yes.” Jensen says. He looks into his screen and licks his lips. She hates that she knows that he’s looking at her.

“I want you girls to be there on Friday evening at the latest? We’ll also go for dinner on Saturday and go over the Sunday schedule.”

“Uh, yes. I’ll be there,” Hannah and Kristin say in unison. Kristin is responsible for Misha but since Misha is also attending Sunday, she sits into the meeting as a formality.

That’s Y/N’s cue.

“I-I’m, uh, sorry, I’m still in the middle of booking my flight but yeah, I’ll be there on Friday.” 

It was a huge issue with Jensen and they’d argued today about the flight. He doesn’t want her to leave until the last possible minute but now she has the confirmation that she has to be there on Friday already.

She sees Jensen raising an eyebrow and hates him for it because he distracts her.

“Okay,” her boss nods, “Jared and Jensen, I’ll have someone picking you up.”

Jared smiles, “Okay.”

“Great,” Jensen huffs out. She can see that he’s a little irritated about something.

The others don’t seem to have noticed, but she does. Jared notices as well, but apart from him clearing his throat, he doesn’t say a word.

“Right, I need to hurry to another meeting. Boys, I’ll see you Sunday!” Gina addresses the boys before waving goodbye, and disconnects. People in the meeting follow her and disappear one by one.

Y/N too, disconnects and is about to shut down her laptop when a skype call interrupts her.

_ Ugh. _

It’s Jensen.

As soon as she picks up, her screen lights up and the view of his face almost blinds her. Honestly, it’s like staring into the sun. Nonetheless, she rolls her eyes because of the things he pulled in the meeting. 

“Why are you rolling your eyes at me?” He asks, seemingly oblivious. 

She groans with another eye roll, “Because you tried to distract me the entire conference call!”

“Excuse me? I wasn’t the one who was trying to undress you with my eyes.”

Y/N cocks an eyebrow, frowning at him. There’s a beat of silence until he groans.

“Fine, alright, I did. Sorry, okay? And why didn’t you say that we’re going to fly in together on Saturday like we said we would?” There’s something about the way he looks and she detects disappointment. 

“As far as I remember, we did not settle on that because you ended up distracting me again and gave me a fucking hickey. And besides,” she sighs, “Nobody should know.”

“Would it really be so bad, Y/N?”

“Jensen, are we really going to have this conversation over Skype?”

“Fine,” he scoffs and stands up abruptly, walking out of the frame. 

_ Great. _

Abandoning her laptop, Y/N proceeds to walk to the window to open up the blinds again. Walking back, she switches off the only other light source, and as if on cue, the door opens.

“Shall we have the conversation face to face instead?” Jensen asks as he barges in, walks to the bed of his guest room, and sits down. He rubs a hand through his long hair, scratches at his beard before he looks at her. 

“I rather not have it at all, but yet here we are, huh?” She strides over to stand in front of him and Jensen looks up, his features are so fucking soft, it makes her weak.

“Why don’t you want them to know? And I’m sure they would let it slide if you flew in on Saturday instead of Friday. You’re only responsible for me anyway and we’re a good team.” His hand reaches out for her, tugs at her wrist, uses his strength to pull her onto the bed with him. 

Y/N lands on her back with a squeal and Jensen takes the opportunity, looming over her and looking down at her. Her hand goes up, strokes his hair back, fingertips tracing along his beard.

“Because the only reason I’m still employed is because you let them put in the contract that you want me as your handler and no one else. They would absolutely hate it if they found out I was fucking their talent.”

Jensen chuckles, his nose touching hers, “That’s not true.”

“What’s that?”

“If anything, it’s me fucking you.” His irresistible smile makes Y/N melt a little before he kisses her. 

He lingers too long, kisses her too softly, too sweetly, knowing what effect his kisses have on her. 

Pushing at his chest, she makes him break the kiss, “I should look for a flight.”

“No,” he chuckles and pecks her lips.

“Jensen!”

“Okay, fine,” he pushes himself up, “but only because I have an interview scheduled.”

Right, he does. It’s going to be an hour long.

“You want me to make dinner to have it ready when you’re finished?” She asks while she sits up and walks over to her laptop.

“Nah, I’ll eat you,” Jensen winks before he walks out.


	2. The Meeting

On Saturday, Y/N’s waiting at the arrivals with the driver. It’s not usually their job to pick up talents from the airport but during dinner last night her boss received a call and disappeared for a few minutes. 

It was only this morning that she received a message from her boss that she should please go with the driver to pick up Jensen at the airport. 

She has a strong feeling that Jensen’s had something to do with it but her messages and calls that she made to him today went unanswered. 

He knows exactly why he didn’t pick up the phone and it drives her fucking nuts!

Standing there, with her arms crossed over her chest, she chews on her gum irritatedly. 

It’s about five minutes of waiting in awkward silence until Jensen walks out, rolling his little suitcase behind him. Wearing simple jeans and a hoodie, he hides his hair behind a baseball cap but she can see that he hadn’t cut it, nor had he shaved his beard. She’d like to think it’s because she said that she shouldn’t get rid of it just yet. Her heart does that weird little thing, tripping and all, but she’s keeping her emotions in check. She’s still annoyed and she should remember that. 

“Hey!” He greets both of them with the brightest smile.

If he noticed that she’s annoyed, he did his best to ignore it because he smiles down at her, “Y/N, nice seeing you again,” and pulls her into a friendly hug. He smells so good, it’s not fair to her because she’s upset at him and should not let him entice her.

Jensen moves away from her but lets his hand linger at her lower back for a fraction too long before greeting the driver. It’s invisible for the outside eyes but she knows.

The driver leads the way to the limousine and the two of them trail behind. 

“You did this, didn’t you?” she mumbles.

“Did what?” he too, keeps his voice low.

“Made me come pick you up.”

“Is that a crime?” he asks while he cocks an eyebrow.

“No, but it’s not my job! Don’t you think it’ll raise suspicion?”

“Relax, babe, nothing’s going to happen this weekend, okay? I can be professional, can you?” 

They stop at the limousine as the driver loads Jensen’s suitcase into the trunk and walks to the front to start the motor.

Jensen bends down then when there are no eyes on them, kisses her quick but rough, teeth biting into her bottom lip, making her squeal out in delight. Before she can even get worried that she’s being too loud, he is kissing her again, swallowing the sounds she makes. 

When he parts, he smiles down at her, it’s super cocky, “Can you, huh?”

“Is that a challenge?” she asks, not quite trusting him.

“It can be,” he shrugs.

“No funny business while we work together, Jensen.”

“None.”

“I think I’ll win,” she grins.

“Oh, we’ll see,” he pecks her lips once more before walking to the front, “Come on, it’s not nice to let the driver wait.”

  
  


*

  
  


They drop him off at the hotel and Jensen’s really surprised that she said that she’s not going to stay. She’s booked into another hotel, closer to the convention center.

“Why?” he asks as she walks to the reception with him. 

“I’m working, Jensen, being professional, remember?” 

There’s a sigh with an eyeroll and she chuckles.

They checked him in and she walks him to the elevator while she tells him about his schedule for tomorrow, “The driver will pick you and Jared up at 8 AM, be ready, okay?”

“What’s the first thing?”

“Your gold panel, as usual,” she says with a shrug, “Any other questions?”

“Yeah,” he says and bends down, nose brushing against the shell of her ear, “What should I do with my hard cock?”

She grins as he stands up again, and he presses his lips into a thin line, smirking a little. Still grinning, she stands up on her tiptoes to whisper into his ear, “You have a hand and I’m sure the hotel provides those tiny fancy moisturizers.”

Standing back on her heels, she looks up at him and winks while he frowns.

“Good night, Jensen,” Y/N turns around to leave and waves at him one last time, sees him shaking his head and chuckling to himself.

  
  


*

  
  


Back in her hotel, she makes herself bed ready, and has taken a rain check on the team’s night out because she hates to be hungover the next morning when she has to work. The farewell drinks set for Sunday Night, she can do and will do.

Once settled in bed, there’s already a text on her phone. 

> _ J: Going out with Jared, maybe I’ll find another girl to help me out with the hard thing in my pants _
> 
> _ Y/N: Good luck, don’t drink too much. _
> 
> _ J: There’s no one stopping me? And no comment on the girl? _
> 
> _ Y/N: You’re working from 8 AM - 9 PM, that should be enough reason. And it’s not like we’re exclusive. You’re allowed to do whatever you want. And who knows, maybe I have someone in my bed right now? _

That’s true. They’re not anything, to be honest. Just two people who enjoy each other’s company. She never went into this wanting more, because she knows that it is probably not going to happen, so she’s trying not to let her feelings interfere with what they have. Even though living with Jensen was hard for her feelings. She got to know him better, got to know his little quirks. Even though they annoy her sometimes, she thinks that she would be able to make it work because she’s able to look past them, work her way around things that exasperate her the most about him. In any case, it’s totally unfair that there isn’t really much to be bothered about. She bets she has more things that annoy him but he doesn’t seem to mind them either.

> _ J: Do you? _
> 
> _ Y/N: Good night, Jensen. _
> 
> _ J: Do I have to come over? _
> 
> _ Y/N: No, go out with Jared. _
> 
> _ J: I can’t if I don’t know who’s with you. _

Her heart’s picking up speed. Jensen’s jealous. That’s a first. Well, he never had to worry about it since he was the only man around her for four fucking months! She kind of likes it, can’t lie about that.

_ Y/N: Listen, I’m going to set my phone aside. Good night. _

Y/N hates hotel beds, it’s really not the same like sleeping at home and she tosses and turns. It was the same last night, too. But maybe, she thinks, maybe it’s because she’s alone. She was holed up with Jensen for almost four months, shared a bed with him, with his warm body next to hers. Maybe she just misses the closeness. She wonders how it’ll be once they go back to normal, wonders how her nights will turn out once she gets back to her own apartment, and sleeps in her own bed. Alone. Because that’s what’s going to happen eventually. As she said, they aren’t anything and they won’t be.

Finally, after about twenty minutes of tossing and turning, she eventually finds a comfortable position to be in and is slowly drifting off to sleep when there’s a sharp knock at her door. 

Her head shoots up and she frowns, “Who is it?”

“Room service!” the man on the other side calls out.

It’s ridiculous really, to be yelling room service when she knows exactly who it is. She’d recognize the voice anywhere. 

She gets up and walks over to the door, opens it up with annoyance, but only enough to let her head peek through, “You should  _ not  _ be here.”

Jensen’s eyes widen, “Wow, I’m happy to see you too.”

Y/N rolls her eyes, “Go, I want to sleep.”

“I just want to say good night.”

“Sure,” she chuckles, “You wanted to check if I’m spending a night with some other dude.”

“No?” He frowns and she looks at him with that cocked eyebrow. Looks at him so long until he caves, “Fine! Yeah, I wanted to see.”

“There’s nobody here.” she whispers, because she remembered that they have to be quiet.

“Yeah, no, open the door,” Jensen asks firmly. That’s one of his little quirks, he’s thorough. 

Reluctantly, she opens the door wider and her bed comes into view, “Are you happy now?” 

He takes a step in further, walks to the bathroom, and she has to roll her eyes so hard, her head hurts.

“Do you really think I’m hiding someone in my bathroom?” she hisses out from the doorway. 

Jensen comes out, and walks back to the door, “I like to be thorough,” he shrugs, as if that explains it all. His hand comes up to brush the knuckles against her face, fingertips trailing along her throat down to the collar of her shirt, “That’s my shirt,” he chuckles and hooks one finger into the collar, tugging it, “I was wondering where it went.”

“Yeah, it somehow landed in my suitcase,” she says, hoping that he doesn’t see the color rising up to her cheeks. It’s not even a lie, she slept in it the night before she left, so she just kind of packed it without even thinking.

“Good night, Y/N,” Jensen bends down, kisses her cheek, his beard prickles against her skin.

And it’s crazy how a cheek kiss can affect her. She’s getting all warm and fuzzy. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she swallows hard as he parts, and it takes everything in her not to fling herself at him. 

Jensen nods before he walks along the corridor to the elevator, winks at her one last time.


	3. The Convention

Y/N walks into the green room with Jensen’s and her coffees in hand because she’s been informed that they have arrived and as soon as she steps in, she sees his eyes widen. It’s subtle, nobody else would have noticed but she did. She’s chuckling to herself, a little proud that her skirt gave her the effect she was hoping for.

It was hard this morning deciding on what to wear because she wants to stay professional but she also wants him to cave. They said that they are being professionals like they are. It’s a little challenge that she’s willing to participate in and who said that she can’t use some tricks to get him to cave first?

She opted for a tight red pencil skirt with a white blouse that’s flowing and is a touch see through. A black lace bra underneath and matching panties. The heels she chose will be killing her tonight, but that’s a thing to worry about later.

It’s not like she’s the only one who dressed to please, though. Because he’s sitting there in his sexy fitted grey jeans that leave little to the imagination and his denim button down shirt. Paired with the hair and the beard, it’s a sight that makes her squirm on the inside.

Pulling herself together, Y/N smiles as she walks over to him, sees his slow perusal of her. There’s that little frown on his forehead that let’s her know the outfit has done its job. “Good morning Jensen, here’s your coffee.” 

Jensen snaps back into his professional mode then, taking the coffee from her with a smirk and she claims the seat next to him as she fishes the schedule out of her bag. 

“You’re absolutely playing this the dirty way, don’t you?” Jensen mumbles through gritted teeth so nobody would hear him. 

Frowning, she tilts her head to look at him, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You little minx,” Jensen chuckles, “I swear when I get my hands on you.”

“Not today, Jensen,” Y/N says firmly, not letting him see that these little words already makes her head spin. 

He sits up a little straighter, leans in but his eyes are on the others and she knows he wants to make sure that nobody catches them whispering, “How can you dress like that and tell me not to bend you over the next surface when I get you to myself for a couple of minutes?”

There’s a smile on her face, and something warm pools between her legs, but she’s looking back at him with a deadpan expression, waving his schedule in front of his face, “Because, you won’t even have a minute to pee.”

  
  


*

The gold panel is up and the boys disappear through the curtain, taking their coffees with them while she sits down to wait in the back. She can hear the crowd cheering. They are all excited that Jensen and Jared are back and she is, too.

After the initial introduction, they start on taking questions and she listens in.

“Yeah, you over there,” Jared says.

“How was the lockdown for you? Weren’t you guys bored?” She can hear a woman’s voice asking the question. 

_ Ugh. _

Y/N didn’t even think that far. Didn’t think that going back to conventions would mean that they will have to answer those questions that she’d rather keep private. 

“You wanna take that one, Ackles?” Jared can be heard saying and she bites on her bottom lip because Jared’s a fucking tease too. He’s the only one who knows about your situation and he likes to play that card. 

“Uh, yeah,” Jensen says and she hears him take another swig of his coffee before swallowing hard. “It was great for me, actually. I was never bored, had plenty of things to do.”

“Working out, I assume? Getting in those exercises?” It’s Jared again and she swears, she’s going to kick someone’s ass today.

“Yeah, need to keep in shape while you’re locked up, right? Otherwise Dean’s not going to look the same and our wardrobe ladies will kill me,” Jensen says as laughter erupts. 

Crisis averted, at least there’s that.

It’s Jared’s turn to tell about his lockdown experience and she listens to some other questions. 

“Any movie suggestions? Since you probably did a lot of that too while being locked down?” a fan asks. 

“Yeah,” Jensen says giddily and already she fears the worst. It’s just a matter of time until something slips. “We did some marathon movie nights. Watched The Boys in one night until morning. We also did watch a couple of seasons of Peaky Blinders, I forgot how good it is.”

“Who’s we?” 

The crowd joins in and she squints her eyes in the back, biting on her bottom lip while she decides if she wants to hear Jensen’s answer to this or not.

“Ah, uh—,” Jensen starts.

“—Me,” Jared saves the awkwardness, “We watched and facetimed together.”

There’s a lot of  _ Aaahhh _ ’s sounding from the crowd. 

“Do you have someone special in your life, Jensen?” someone asks. 

Fans are nosy and she knows that, but ugh, the question. It makes her skin crawl.

“No,” he says, “No, I don’t.”

That’s exactly what she expects him to say. What she wanted him to say. But she didn’t know how much it’d hurt her to hear it. She has to remind herself that he’s right. They are nothing really, and she is certainly nothing  _ special  _ in his life.

Y/N listens to the rest half heartedly and waits for the boys to come back through the curtain. As soon as Jensen steps through, he punches Jared in the arm, but the other guy just laughs it off. 

“What’s next?” Jensen asks her and she really doesn’t want to be  _ that  _ girl but she’s a little upset, can’t really help it.

“Photo ops, follow me,” she says and starts to walk ahead, leaving him to catch up with her.

Jensen’s quick to fall into step with her. Damn her heels. Damn his long legs.

“You’re upset,” he whispers.

“Me?” she makes a surprised face, it’s all fake, hoping that he doesn’t notice.

He chuckles, “Yeah, you.” 

“Nah,” she shakes her head and walks a little faster.

“Sure,” Jensen whispers, “You don’t want me to tell anyone, so I don’t. I respect your decision and that’s what I get?”

“Can we not?” she hisses, “It’s not the right time.”

“When’s the right time? It never seems to be the right time with you.”

He’s right, and she knows it. She’s been dodging the bullet since the first month they’ve been living together while in lockdown. 

They walk through a door that’s been held up by a bodyguard and she’s thankful that the talk is laid to rest because Jensen gets busy waving and greeting fans. 

On their way to the photo op room, though, she can feel him looking at her every now and then, his eyes change though. There are less crinkles around them when he looks at her, it’s more serious. As if he wants to say that the talk they had is not forgotten.

While Jensen does some test shoots with Chris, she calls out to him, “Do you want anything? Water? More Coffee?” 

“Yeah, an answer to my question would be great but I don’t think that’s something you can get me, right?” 

Y/N rolls her eyes, “Not here. Not now.”

He shrugs, while the first fan is being ushered in. The girl is screaming at the friend behind her in line, seemingly pleased at Jensen’s lockdown look and she has to grin a little. 

Jensen turns to her before he greets the fan, “Water would be great, Y/N.”

She nods and walks out of the room to fetch his water, thankful that she has a couple of minutes to herself. 

  
  


*

  
  


“What’s next?” Jensen asks when his J2 op sessions with Jared are over and she signals for him to follow her. They go back to the green room as they have to wait for the all clear from the M&G room. He falls into step with her easily and she wonders if it’s obvious since all the others are always walking ahead of their handlers but Jensen always walks beside her.

“Meet & Greet,” Y/N answers, unhappy about it and she hopes that there won’t be other weird questions that would make her feel uncomfortable. “But you have time to eat something first.”

“You know there’s only one thing I want to eat,” he whispers, as she holds the door open for him to get to the back of the convention where the green room is situated. He squeezes himself past her, even though there’s enough room. It’s not fair because she catches the whiff of his cologne and her mind goes right into the gutter. 

Jensen walks in and stalls, “You coming?”

_ Well, I hopefully will come sometime tonight _ , she mumbles to herself.

She gets him to sit down in the green room, takes a seat herself, a little further away, just to be safe. He’s engaged with other talents, getting something from catering, talking and joking before he fishes out his phone to thumb through it. 

Her phone vibrates in her purse and she takes it out. 

> _ J: Why are you sitting so far away? _

With an eye roll, she looks up at him, sees him wriggling with his eyebrows at that stupid smirk that makes her insides tingle.

> _ Y/N: I want to give you some privacy.  _
> 
> _ J: I don’t need privacy. _
> 
> _ J: You’re wearing these things deliberately, aren’t you? _

She chuckles.

> _ Y/N: I would never. _
> 
> _ J: Right _
> 
> _ Y/N: Does it work? _

Looking up, she sees him laughing to himself. And that’s good, right? He isn’t annoyed that she’s annoyed anymore. It does help not to think about these things when they still have a whole day ahead of them. A whole day where they have to work together.

> _ J: How long do we have before the m&g? _
> 
> _ Y/N: Hey, I’m being professional _
> 
> _ J: Ya, right _

A call cuts through the screen of her phone and she’s being informed that she can take Jensen up to the M&G room. 

She stands up, sees him standing up too because he knows. He lets his phone slip into his pants pocket and she can’t help but notice that his bulge is very much present. 

Yeah, it definitely worked. 

  
  


*

  
  


They walk into the room where the people are already waiting, all of them seated around a big table and Jensen goes in with a bright smile, and is rewarded with the fan’s smile back. 

She takes a seat at the back of him, looking through the schedule while he holds small talk, gets distracted by the moving of his back, by the gesturing of his hands. He does that a lot. He often talks with his hands and it’s killing her. Sometimes, he would thread his hand through his hair and the locks would fall back down. It does something to her that it shouldn’t. Maybe because she knows how they feel between her fingers. Especially when he eats her out and she can really grab a fistfull of those majestic locks. 

“So, who is _‘we’_?” one fan asks. She seems to have no filter whatsoever, continuing, “There is someone special, isn’t there?”

“Ah,” Jensen clears his throat and she thinks her heart might burst. She tries not to let it show. “Yeah, there might be someone,” he looks into the round of people. “Next question?” 

Jensen obviously shows that he doesn’t want to be asked about it anymore and the one who asked the questions accepts it. 

Y/N’s heart is pounding in her chest. He already said more than he had to but she also knows why he did it. He knows that things said in the M&G’s will stay in the M&G. It won’t get plastered on all of social media but still. She couldn't even intervene because it’s not a rude question. It’s just a question out of curiosity and they have the right to be curious. She would be, too.

“Well, is she special, like  _ exclusive  _ special?” Another fan dared to ask and Y/N bites on the inside of her cheek. A part of her is curious herself about what he’s going to answer.

Jensen chuckles, “You probably have to ask her. She and I aren’t on the same page regarding that one. And now, I rather not talk about it if you don’t mind?”

The fans are all shaking their heads, respecting his privacy somehow. He already said too much anyway and Jensen knows that, too. 

  
  


*

After the M&G, she ushers him back to the green room. They aren’t walking fast anymore; her heels start to hurt her feet and Jensen does his best to slow down, sensing that her feet must hurt.

“You okay?” he asks and holds out his arm, knowing that it would be weird for him to weave it around her waist. 

She takes it, there’s nothing worrisome about the gesture, “Yeah, thanks.”

“You shouldn’t wear heels when you’re on your feet all day.” 

“It complements the outfit.”

“Oh, you compliment it enough as it is, alright?” he chuckles.

She feels blood rushing to her head, “We aren’t on the same page?”

“Why do you think I talked about you, huh?” he smirks. 

“Oh, yeah, right.” She lowers her head and they keep on walking.

“I’m kidding, Y/N,” Jensen whispers, “I think we have to talk about things but I don’t want to force you.”

“Yeah,” she nods, “thanks.”

“Anytime,” he says and with his next breath, he changes the subject, “So, what’s next? Do we have time to go get frisky somewhere?”

Groaning out, she rolls her eyes, “Oh my god, we’re professionals, aren’t we?”

“Hey, you are the one who’s wearing things that makes me want to rip it from your body. I’ve been so hard since I walked into the meet & greet room and I was glad nobody noticed.” 

She chuckles, “Maybe someone did?” 

“Fact is, you’re driving me crazy and I know that you know that because otherwise you wouldn’t brush your body against mine and look at me like you could eat me alive,” Jensen cocks his eyebrow as they came to stand before the green room. 

“I did no such things!” she gasps.

“Right, that was me, then,” Jensen seems to take a look around, turning his head left and right before he leans closer and places a kiss on her lips. He parts with a smile, “Thanks, I needed that.”

  
  


*

  
  


Y/N wonders how far she can go until Jensen breaks. Not that she wants him to break right at the convention but it would be nice to have something to look forward to. She’s really good at teasing but unfortunately, he is too. And she hates that.

In the afternoon, she really got sick of his game and decided that she should turn the tables. 

She has gotten braver, brushing her hand, her body against his every now and then. It’s subtle and definitely not for everyone’s eyes to see. And maybe that’s the thrill of it all. Their dirty little secret.

Somehow her actions leave herself hot and bothered, and it’s actually not the idea of it all but she just can’t help it. She wonders how he feels because more often than not, he’s been frowning at her. 

While they are sitting next to each other on his last session of the day, she watches him sign autographs after autographs. He smiles and greets fans, makes a little small talk and chews some goldfish crackers he made her go fetch. 

Their movements above the table are calculated, mechanic. She checks the article to be signed, moves it over to him and he signs. When someone has a gift, he takes it, holds it out to her after and she places the items into the cardboard box. He’ll take a look at them after, usually he lets us ship it back home to him. 

People only see what they want them to see. Little do they know that under the table, she rubs her thighs against his. Jensen freezes every now and then, pressing his thighs back whenever he feels like it, and all while he holds a straight face, smiling and greeting fans. 

He doesn’t complain, not even when he has to pause because his hand cramped up. 

When they finish, she leads him out of the crowd and walks with him along a hallway. Jared’s probably already waiting for him in the limousine that’ll bring them back to their hotel because he finished fifteen minutes earlier.

Y/N pushes the door to the emergency exit open and starts to walk down the staircase, Jensen is right behind her. When they arrive on their floor, she’s about to push open the next door but a hand tugs her back, hard. He manhandles her, pushes her up against the wall, her cheeks pressed against cold cement, making her drop the water bottle that was in her hand to be able to brace them against the wall.

His breathing is right next to her ear, his chest pressed hard against her back, the scent of his cologne clouding her mind.

Jensen’s beard rubs against her cheek. It’s not scratchy at all, instead, it’s soft, it prickles, sends shivers down her spine. His breath fanning over her makes all the hair on her body stand up.

“You’re a fucking tease, but you know that, right? That last bit drove me nuts!” 

His normally loud voice is hushed and low. He wraps his one hand around her waist, fingers spanning wide on her stomach as his other hand travels up her thighs, disappearing into her skirt. 

_ Shit _ , he’ll find out. Find out that she’s —

Jensen chuckles, tongue coming out to lick at the shell of her ear, “You're so wet, soaked right through your panties, huh?”

Y/N hangs her head out of embarrassment.

“Did I do this to you, baby?” he says as his fingers hook around the elastic of her drenched garment, pulling it down and letting it pool around her ankles.

It’s skin on skin now, and he threads his thick middle finger through her folds, toys at her entrance and she arches her back, pushing her ass deeper into his bulge. He’s hard, she can absolutely feel that the enormous thing in his pants is not his phone.

“You enjoyed it, didn’t you?” he asks, his free hand traveling up her body. Jensen wraps his fingers around her throat and pulls her back, lets her rest the back of her head on his shoulder as he sprays kisses along her cheek. “Enjoyed how you made me lose my goddamn mind.”

It seems like the day of professionalism is over for both of them and even though she knows as much as he does that there’s still unspoken words between them, it seems that he needs to get this over with first before he can think straight again. And god knows that she needs it too.

“N-no,”

“Liar,” Jensen chuckles, “but you always like it, like it when I treat you like the brat you are.” 

The thick of his finger splits her pussy, sinking inside to his first knuckle. It’s a tease, she knows. A promise of what’s to come.

“Tonight,” he presses it in further, not much more, not nearly enough, “I’m gonna show you.”

She moans when he goes in all the way, “Shit,”

“Yeah, I’ll bend you over my lap, spank you until your ass turns a beautiful pink. A pink that matches your pussy. How’s that sound, huh?”

Jensen curves the tip of his fingers just right, rubbing against her inner wall. It makes her writhe and keen in his grip.

“Gonna make you suck me next,” he eases in another finger, curving them just right, making her clasp her hand over her mouth. “Jesus, can’t wait to feel those lips around my cock.” He thrust his hips for emphasis and it makes her lose her mind.

“You’re going to be a good girl, won’t you, baby? Gonna let me fuck you hard and deep, just the way you like it, huh? I’m dying to feel you coming on my cock, want you to gush all around my dick.”

“Oh god,” she chokes out and Jensen tightens his grip around her throat a little more, “please, Jensen, I’m— fuck,”

He takes his fingers out, chuckles dark and low next to her ear as he places a soft kiss on her cheek, “Not yet, sweetheart. Jared’s waiting, you coming with us?”

Y/N’s still panting hard, tries to catch her breath from being pulled back from the edge so suddenly. 

She tries to steady herself, tries to get her breathing to calm down, “No, I have a work thing, you know that.”

“Come see me later?” He looks at her with that hint of uncertainty. As if he’s afraid that she’d say no and it blows her mind how he can change so quickly. He can be that dominant guy and in the next instant, he’s that small puppy that needs a hug. She thinks that’s something she absolutely likes about him, too. 

“I can try, no promises.”

“That’s good enough for me,” he smiles and kisses her. It’s soft at first but it grows heavier quickly, all the pent up frustration of the day pouring out of both of them and god, she wants to see him later too. 

Before it can get too hot, Jensen pulls back and bends down to pick up her panties and lets her step out of them. He balls them up and slips them into his pants pocket, grinning at her with that glint in his eyes, “They’re mine now.”


	4. After the Convention

She’s talking to a colleague with her third drink in hand when her phone vibrates in her purse. Fishing it out, she stares at the screen. Has to smirk too, just a little.

> _J: Are you finished?_

Chuckling, she types in a reply. Who’s the needy one now, huh?

> _Y/N: Not yet. Are you?_
> 
> _J: Yeah, Jar wanted to go to bed early, we skipped the drinks after dinner._

Her fingers go over the keypad and she’s typing but his messages keep on coming in.

> _J: I’m bored_
> 
> _J: My cock is hard_
> 
> _J: I wanna bend you over_
> 
> _J: Come here_
> 
> _Y/N: I’m not finished. Give me another hour._
> 
> _J: I might be sleeping_
> 
> _Y/N: Then I’m going back to my own hotel_
> 
> _J: You should go back and check out and then come here._
> 
> _Y/N: Don’t know what the others will say about that._
> 
> _J: Is it better if you go back in the morning in your clothes from today?_

She rolls her eyes because she knows he’s right. 

> _J: Tell them you have to leave early before they wake up._
> 
> _J: Which, btw, is a good excuse to leave the bar earlier too._
> 
> _Y/N: You did some thinking on this, huh?_
> 
> _J: Babe, I like to be thorough._
> 
> _Y/N: But then it’ll take me longer to get to you._
> 
> _J: I’ll survive, have your panties to keep me company._
> 
> _Y/N: That’s creepy_
> 
> _J: Then come here and make it less creepy_

  
  
  


*

  
  


Y/N downs her last drink in a hurry. She never wanted to be that girl who runs when a man tells her to, but in this case she knows that Jensen’s right and god knows that she wants to spend time with him too. Because after this? After tonight, she’s secretly decided that she’s going back to her own place. The pandemic is over, they are allowed to move around freely. There’s no need to be holed up with someone just because they both don’t want to be alone. 

Of course she hasn’t told him yet. She’s not really good at these things. Avoids the talking like a plague.

Bidding her goodbyes, she tells her team that she has to leave early tomorrow and therefore won’t see them at check out in the morning. But she’ll see them at the next convention, which is basically around the corner. 

Back in her room, she packs her things, checks out and takes an Uber to Jensen’s hotel. She goes straight for the elevators and when she arrives on his floor, she takes off her heels that are killing her. Slowly, she strolls over to his door and knocks. 

The door flies open and Jensen’s still dressed in his shirt and jeans. His hair is a little ruffled up, probably because he took a nap waiting for her. He must have because he absolutely loves taking naps.

He opens the door wider for her to roll her suitcase in and she leaves her shoes by the door. She notices the room smelling like him. Smelling like his cologne. She absolutely loves that.

“You checked out,” he says and steps away from the door, walks further into the room. 

“You told me to.” Y/N turns around and stands upright, sees him crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I didn’t think you’d do what I say,” Jensen shrugs before he lets his hands drop down around his hips and starts to stroll towards her. 

He reaches out, pushing his hand below her chin to tip her face up. She sees him staring at her, the light in the room is dim, but it’s just right to bring his freckles into focus. She loves them dearly. 

“Who won today?” she asks, her lips spread into a grin. 

Jensen chuckles, “I’d like to think it’s a draw.” He bends down, kisses her smiling lips, tongue teasing and tempting.

As always with them, their kisses grow heavier quickly and Jensen wraps one arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She moans at it, moans at the bulge she feels prodding against her lower stomach, and he swallows all the sound she’s making.

He turns around with her in his arm, turns around with his lips still attached to hers and walks her back to the bed, laughs quietly into her open mouth before he picks her up and throws her into his still made bed. 

Y/N shrieks and giggles in delight and Jensen’s on her, kissing and nibbling at her throat as his hands find the zip of her skirt, pulling them down. 

He kisses his way up again, claims her mouth once more before he parts but he leaves his forehead on hers, “Tell me what you want.”

“God—”

“Ah, just call me Jensen,” his smile is cocky and she cranes her neck, kissing him to shut him up. 

“Tell me,” he breathes into her mouth between hard kisses and soft tentative licks of his tongue.

“Oh god,” she breathes out, “I wanna you to eat me like you said you wanted to.”

“Yeah?” Jensen licks down her throat, sucks in her skin sharply. She’s altogether sure that he’ll leave a mark. Not that she cares. Not right now. 

“Yeah,” she says, “Want to bury my hands in your hair, want to feel your beard between my thighs.”

“Mmh.” 

Jensen works his way further down, nimble fingers unbuttoning her blouse on his way down. He pushes her shirt open, hands going to her bra and pushes them underneath her tits, making them stand up. He groans, and dips his face down, sucking her nipple into his mouth while he kneads at her other tit. 

She arches her back, hands grabbing at his head and Jensen works his way further down, leaving a trail of kisses and pricking of his beard in his wake. His hand leaves her tits to pull at her skirt. He has to step out of the bed to be able to take it off properly and flings it to the floor. 

He also takes the opportunity while he stands to get rid of his shirt, fingers quickly working on his buttons, and sends the fabric piling next to her skirt on the floor. She sits up as well, pulling her blouse off her body and unhooking her bra while her eyes are trained on him. 

Licking her lips, she watches him unbuckle his belt, watches him zip down his pants and pull them down, stepping out of them before he gets rid of his underwear. Jensen’s hard, the tip of it leaking clear liquid already. 

God, it makes her mouth water.

His one hand goes to his cock, fists it and she watches him thumbing at his slit, spreading the clear liquid around the head, as he kneels onto the bed again. His hand leaves his cock and he pushes her knees apart. 

“Christ, look at you,” Jensen rubs his hands along her inner thighs, lets his finger brush against her sensitive skin, “So pretty.” 

That’s also something he does, he can dirty talk so sweetly. It makes all the blood in her body shoot up to her head. 

Jensen shoulders himself between her thighs, his breathing fans hotly over her wet pussy. He looks at her, holds her gaze as he sticks his tongue out and dips his head down a little to licks a broad stripe up her wet center. 

“Fuck,” she chokes out, her hands find his hair, fingers threading through his soft locks as she arches her back and pulls him closer into her pussy. 

He closes his eyes, licks and sucks at her nub before he threads his whole face through her slick. He’s so good at it, fuck. The prickling of the beard gives her that added sensation. She’s sure she’ll have a beard burn tomorrow, but her skin has slowly gotten used to it in the four months of quarantine. As much as she loves for him to do it, he loves it just as much, if not more, and she can’t find in her heart to deny what makes him happy. It’s more of a win-win situation.

One night, he spent three hours down there, determined to see how many times he could make her come on his tongue alone. Seven. It was seven times. It could have been more but her skin had started to hurt. He’d wanted to get up and shave right then and there but fortunately, she’d been able to talk him out of it.

Y/N fists her hands into his hair as she feels her orgasm approaching, pulling him even closer and grinds her pussy against him. Jensen lets her, humming and sucking some more, bringing her closer to the edge. 

“Fuck, Jen—, I’m—” 

“Mmh, come on, baby.”

Her legs are shaking, her whole body trembles as an orgasm shakes through her, and she’s still holding him close still, jerking with the aftershocks of her release. 

Jensen lets her calm down, kisses her clit and her folds softly, breathing hot air that soothes her tender skin. 

“Good?” he cocks his eyebrows and looks up at her with a charming smirk. 

“Oh god, yes,” she laughs, and yanks him up by his hair. He likes that, he told her once. Likes it when it hurts a little. 

His face comes up gleaming, beard shimmering with her release and Jensen licks his lips, tasting her off his mouth. 

He moves further up, kisses her, flooding her mouth with her own taste as he kisses her hungrily. The tip of his dick leaves a wet trail on her thighs. 

“I wanna fuck you so bad,” he growls low, kisses down her jaw, and moves to suck at her throat again, the place where he left a mark. Where he _always_ leaves a mark.

Y/N pushes him away playfully so he’s kneeling on the bed while she gets up and gets on all fours facing him. She lowers herself on her arms, but keeps her ass up in the air as she nuzzles her face into his crotch, nosing at his heavy balls. 

“Babe, I’m gonna blow as soon as you suck it,” Jensen’s breathing is ragged, his voice a little broken. 

She looks up at him, sees his hair falling around his face as he looks down at her, his hands are fisted into balls on his side. Humming, she lets her tongue tickle his balls. “Where’s your self control, Ackles?” she asks before sucking in his testicles, worries at one and then the other. His dick jerks at her touches. 

“Fuck,” he grits his teeth, “I have self control, alright? It already takes everything in me not to just shoot into your face.”

Grinning, she sticks out her tongue, licks a broad stripe up his shaft and twirls her tongue around the head of his cock. The taste of pre-cum is strong in her mouth; it floods her mind. It makes her dizzy, makes her crave, makes her thirst for more. 

His left hand goes to her hair, stroking it back as he watches her wrap her lips around his tip, tongue toying with the sensitive band. 

“God,” he groans, and she knows that he has self control because he’s trying his best not to just fuck his cock down her throat. 

She opens her mouth wider, sticks out her tongue and takes him in further. He growls above her, clearly about to fall apart and that’s when Y/N knows that she has him where she wants him. Bobbing her head, she sucks him, twirls her tongue when she reaches the tip and sucks just a tad more there. 

“God,” Jensen moans, “Just like that, Fuck, yeah. So good, you’re doing so good, baby.” 

Did she say that she loves that too? Absolutely loves to be praised by him. It comes out so deep, gravely, it makes her cunt ache and her wetness drip down her thighs.

The sound of her sucking him off is loud in the room, it makes her a little embarrassed but when the praises start to come in, she quickly forgets about it. 

“Good girl,” he whispers, and she looks up to see him looking down at her fondly, his hand in her hair, tucking it behind her ear as he watches her please him. 

Leaning over her while she takes him the deepest she can, he toys with her ass and pussy, rubbing her just right, then slides two fingers into her wet heat. She moans with her mouth full of his cock. 

After only about six head-bobs later, Jensen has enough, because he’s pulling her off his cock and manhandling her around so that she’s still on all fours but facing away from him, making her squeal and laugh. 

_So much for his self control_. 

He has to do that, has to distract her when he knows that he’ll blow. Has to stop because the act that he enjoys most is when he can come inside of her. 

Jensen loves the idea of her leaking his cum. She doesn’t really mind. Never had a reason to mind since they were holed up in his home anyway. He likes it when he sees her squirm while she’s making breakfast, likes it when he sees her stop in her tracks while she’s walking around the house only to look between her thighs to check if she needs to go wash herself or if tissues are enough. 

It’s weird that she’s come to love it too. Loves how all of a sudden, the warmness spreads between her thighs. She rarely wore panties during her stay with Jensen, and had stopped wearing them after two weeks because she ended up changing them all the time.

He spanks both his hands down her ass cheeks, making her yelp, and he kneads them around, massaging them before spanking her again, “Told you I wanted to spank you for your behavior today.”

Striking down twice more, he makes her cry out into the sheets. And then he sits back onto his heels, and probably admires his work. She knows he must be as it’s awfully silent at her back. 

Something’s poking at her entrance, something soft and blunt. He threads his cockhead through her slick, teasing her some more. Y/N pushes her ass back against him, trying to catch his dick, trying to fuck herself on his cock. 

“Who’s needy now, huh?” Jensen snickers. 

With one hand, he holds her still by her hips as he guides his cock to her pussy with his other hand and pushes in. She moans out when she feels his tip entering her. 

Jensen leaves his cock there, both hands on her hips and he grabs a handful of her flesh before pushing his hips forward, sinking his cock into her slowly. He groans, loud and deep, making her shudder with want. 

Pulling his hips back, he also pulls his cock out at the same time, leaving the tip inside only to slam back into her more roughly. The impact sends her forward but he’s still holding her by her hips, pulling her back while he thrusts forward. He’s so fucking deep, fills her so fucking good. 

“Fuck,” she breathes out, her hand fists in the sheets as she lets him fuck her hard and rough. 

Y/N knows he needs it like this from time to time and god knows she needs it, too.

He thrusts into her at a maddening pace, spanks her ass more while he’s at it. “That’s it, baby, fuck,” he growls above her. Before she knows it, he slips out, flips her and turns her around, to sink his cock right back in as he covers her body with his. 

Jensen kisses her, licking into her mouth, while she claws at his back. That’s her way of leaving a mark on him, and he absolutely does not mind.

His thrusts are getting slower, more sensual, more intimate. And she knows that it’s what he does. He can switch his dominant side on and off. One moment he wants to take everything from her, the next, he’s giving her everything she needs. 

He fucks her slow and deep, kisses her and sucks in her tongue, swallowing her moan into his open mouth. Jensen loves this angle because it makes her come as he strokes inside her tight channel and hits her sweet spot just right. Y/N gushes around him, bites into his shoulder as her thighs clamp around his waist, pressing his body between them. Jensen groans too, buries his face into the crook of her neck as he mouths at her throat. 

They stay connected a little longer with him propping himself up on his elbows next to her head. His hand smoothes her hair back, his nose nudging at hers, while he pecks her lips. His hair is falling around his face and her hand goes up to brush them back too. They are sticky and sweaty and his beard tickles on her cheek. 

  
  


*

After the shower, where he made her come again on his fingers, they cozy up onto the bed, a blanket surrounding them while she rests her head on his chest. She hooks her leg over his thighs while his hand lazily strokes her back. 

The silence between them is comfortable, calming.

It’s when Jensen starts to speak that she feels like crying. 

“Are you coming home with me tomorrow?” he whispers. The tone of his voice indicates that he knows it’s not his choice. 

“I don’t know,” she says, because she really doesn’t. Her return flight is to Austin, but she has no idea what will happen from there on out. 

“I want you to.”

“Jensen...” 

“I really do.”

She swallows the lump in her throat, “You know that it has started with us just being comfortable around each other, enjoying each other's company, right?”

“Yeah,” Jensen sighs, “but we lived together for four months.” He holds her just a little tighter, not wanting to let her go. “I’d like for you to stay.”

“I’d rather not have anyone know about it.”

“They won’t. I’ll keep you my secret,” he says, tilting his head to kiss her forehead.

“I don’t have to go anywhere public with you?” she asks, because that’s a nightmare for her. She’s just not good at that. 

“Not if you don’t want to,” he chuckles, “Say yes?”

“Does that mean that you want to really date me?” 

He turns his head to look at her, in that angle she can see a little double chin. It’s absolutely adorable; she loves his soft bits. “We have to yet go on a date together, but yeah, I’d love to take you out.”

“I don’t put out on the first date, Jensen.” It’s her turn to chuckle.

“I bet I can change your mind.” He turns around, pins her to her mattress and starts to rub his beard on her face, making her giggle and laugh. He tickles some more, hands goes to her hips, her ribs. 

“Yes,” Y/N says breathlessly, “yes.” Jensen stops, his nose touching hers, his long hair falling into her face and he smiles before he presses his lips on hers.


End file.
